The Girl Who Watered the Flowers
by Marbirdlee
Summary: One day when Adrien was cycling in the park he spotted a beautiful girl. Before he could get the nerve to talk to her she was gone. Now he cycles there almost every day but he can't seem to meet her again. Fluffy au.


He wasn't quite sure when this had started to become a regular thing. About a month ago when Adrien was riding his bike down a sunny path in the park on a warm summer day, he had spotted her. She was standing in the bed of flowers in a light pink sundress. In her hand she held a green watering can which was lightly sprinkling the yellow roses. Her ebony hair was tied into twin tails as the breeze made them away slightly. Her pink lips were parted slightly as her bright blue eyes sparkled in concentration. She turned just in time to see him ride past and their eyes met only for a moment. Her cheeks were flush and pink as a rose and her light blue eyes bore into his with a soft glow. In short words, she was probably the loveliest person Adrien had ever laid his eyes on. By the time it had taken Adrien to work up the nerve to talk to her and cycle back around she was gone from the flower garden. He had silently cursed to himself.

From that day forward he continued to cycle to the park frequently to maybe get a glimpse of the dark haired girl once more. Every time, he would cycle by the garden with bated breath only to be let down when those bright blue eyes were nowhere to be seen. He thought maybe he was being obsessive but for some reason he couldn't get the thought of this girl out of his head. She hadn't even done anything extraordinary, just stood there watering the flowers. He thought maybe it was her expression that caught him. Lost in concentration as she made sure each and every flower was hydrated. He wanted to see her again at least once so maybe he could talk to her or move on so he could escape the way she was consuming him.

...

Marinette peeked out from behind the tree watching the blonde cyclist ride past. Her heart fluttered every time his green eyes would come into view. She held her breath as he rode past, exhaling only when he was out of view. It had been happening for about a month now.

He had ridden by her flower garden on a warm summer afternoon. The sun had been shining bright and hot as she nurtured her prized yellow roses. The green grass had been swaying lightly in the breeze. She had heard the crunch of the gravel on the bike path before she saw him coming. She turned just in time to see him ride past. Blue eyes had met striking green ones for just a moment. Her heart had dropped into her stomach immediately. He was by far the most beautiful person she had ever seen. The sun and illuminated his golden hair as it blew around his face in the summer breeze. His green eyes had only met hers for but a moment and then he was gone. She had nearly dropped her watering can.

When he was gone she took a deep breath. Who was he? She had never seen him in the park before, that was certain. She laid a hand over her heart as she stared in the direction he had gone off in. She wished she would have called out to him but she knew that she would never be able to work up the courage to talk to him. She shook her head as she gathered her things up and left.

The next day as she was watering her flowers again she heard again the familiar crunch of the gravel. She turned and saw a faint glimmer of blonde. Without thinking she nearly shrieked as she jumped behind the nearest tree just in time to see him cycle by. His grass green eyes stared at the garden as he passed by. Marinette held her breath as he continued on and out of sight.

Why did he come back? She wondered. She couldn't possibly talk to him. If he did he would surely never come back here. Marinette was convinced he would be disgusted by her simpleness so she decided that she wouldn't let him see her whenever he came through. She couldn't risk not being able to see him as creepy as it sounded. So day by day when he kept coming back she kept hiding. She would sigh in content as he passed hoping to always be able to look at him from behind that giant oak tree.

But then it happened.

...

Adrien sighed heavily as he cycled through the park. He was about a minute away from the flower bed and he couldn't help but already feel defeated. A month now he had been cycling here and not once had the black haired girl shown herself. All he wanted was her name and maybe to talk to her for a bit, was that so much to ask?

All his life nothing had really sparked his interest. Born into money because of his father he had always had every handed to him on a silver platter. As thus life had been dull and colorless. He could never be sure if his friends liked him or the perks of being his friend. Now the thing he wanted most was out of reach and it was frustrating. How could one girl be so elusive? The flowers had not wilted so she must still be watering them. But no matter what time of day he cycled by she was never there.

Adrien let out another audible sigh but then grew quiet. The bright flowers were slowly coming into view. He knew he shouldn't get his hopes up because she was never there but he could never seem to stop the pounding of his heart as he grew nearer to the place.

As he came upon the garden he couldn't see the girl as per usual but then all of a sudden the glimpse of ebony caught his eye and he whipped his head in that direction. He saw her then in all her loveliness coming down the wooded path to the garden. She hadn't seen him yet as she was trying to hold onto her sun hat as the wind was blowing quite hard. She lifted her head slightly and their eyes met. Suddenly her face contorted into one of shock as she opened her mouth and let out a shout.

"WAIT STOP!"

"Huh?" Adrien said as he suddenly remembered he was riding a bike. He turned his head in front of him but it was too late. He collided into a giant oak tree. The last thing he saw before going down was the sight of the girl running towards him.

...

Marinette couldn't believe it. The blonde boy had come just as she had been arriving to her flower garden. There had been no time at all for her to hide. Then their eyes had met. But he was going too fast. His eyes were locked on hers and she saw him heading right for that same oak tree she always watched him from. She opened her mouth and let out a warning but it was too late. He collided with the tree right in front of her eyes.

"Oh my god!" She yelped as she ran towards him belongings forgetten by entrance to the garden. When she got to the oak tree he was laying there with his eyes closed. She kneeled down next to him and reached out and gently shook him from his shoulder. "Hey come on, are you okay?"

His long eyelashes fluttered as he slowly opened his green eyes. He let out a groan as he sat up slowly. Marinette back away slightly to give him room. Her heart was fluttering as he looked around in confusion until his eyes settled on Marinette crouching in front of him.

"I'm sorry," he said as he ran his hand through his golden blonde hair. Marinette shook her head.

"Are you okay?" She asked as she looked him over. Her eyes settled on his knee and she let out a yelp. "You're bleeding! Hold on I've got a small first aid kit in my purse." She got up and ran back to wear she had dropped her purse at the entrance of the garden. She felt the heat rising to her cheeks as she tried to calm herself. Never in a million years did she think this would happened. That she would actually be talking to him. She arrived at her purse and she picked up. She turned around and started walking back towards him.

...

Adrien knew he was so uncool. Here he was finally able to converse with the girl he'd been thinking about for an entire month and it was all because he had ran into a tree. He silently cursed at himself as he watched her get up and to grab her purse from the far end of the garden. Even now as he berated himself he couldn't help but stare at her. Her loveliness was even more apparent up close.

She turned back around and made her way back to Adrien. She knelt down and pushed hair hair behind her ear. Adrien caught his breath as her hand reached out and tenderly touched his knee.

"Ouch!" He exclaimed. Her hands jerked back.

"I'm sorry! I'll be more careful." She then reached into her purse and dug out a small first aid kit. She opened it with a click and inside it was revealed to have some wet anti bacterial wipes and a few band aids. She got set to cleaning the wound.

Adrien stared at her. It was the same determined face she had shown when watering the flowers. He flinched slightly as the wipe touched his knee.

"That stings, you know," he said nonchalantly. She lifted her head up and let out a small laugh.

"You're the one who ran into a tree with your bike," she retorted. Adrien grumbled and looked away as she opened a bandaid to place over his knee.

"What's your name?" Adrien asked without warning as he turned to look at her putting away her first aid kit. She stood up and looked down at him.

"It's Marinette," she said as she smiled at him and held out her hand. Adrien took it and she pulled him to his feet. Their hands lingered on one another for a second before Marinette's cheeks turned red and she pulled away.

"Marinette, huh?" Adrien pondered before smiling. "It's pretty. I'm Adrien" Marinette looked at the ground before mumbling a quiet thanks. Before he could lose his nerve Adrien took a deep breath. It was now or never or she was going to leave and he would never see her again.

"Can I have your number," Adrien blurted out at her. Her head shot up and her blue eyes widened in surprise.

"Uh, s-sure," she stammered as she recited it out loud to him as he input it into his phone. He smiled and walked over to his bike before mounting it. He turned to leave but suddenly he turned back.

"I will be getting into contact with you!" He shouted as he smiled widely. He turned and rode off. He was basically screaming on the inside. He did it. Marinette, he thought to himself. He wished for a bright future ahead of them.

...

Marinette stood there in shock as she watched him pedal away. She had given him her number and he said he would be contacting her. She felt her entire face burning. Silently she was elated. Adrien he said his name was. She said it out loud to herself and covered her face with her hands. She turned to leave. She wished for a bright future ahead of them.


End file.
